


Hey Santa

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d25days, Birthday, Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lou's birthday, M/M, coming home, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, through everything, had been the one constant thing that had stayed throughout his entire life. <br/>And for the first time ever, he might not be here to celebrate one of the most important days in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12  
> and the prompt is the song "Hey Santa"

_Hey Santa_  
Hey Santa...Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa...Santa  
If you hear me won't you hurry  
Bring my baby tonight

Chris Almighty... this stupid song was singing his situation right down to the dot. It hurt hearing it but he couldn’t find it in himself to turn the blasted music off.

_Why does it feel like it’s colder than winter_

_Even by the fireside_

It was cold, colder than usual, even with the fire burning strong and bright. Louis waved that thought off because usually, around this time and this _date_ both of them would be cuddling each other throughout the night.

Sadly he was stuck inside a house, alone, with only a thick blanket and the fire to keep him warm.

_My baby said he’d be home for Christmas_

_And now it’s almost midnight_

Harry had said he’d be home for Christmas. The exact words were, “I’ll be home before your birthday Lou. That, I swear, I can promise you.”

Promises, promises...

Both of them met each other at the tender age of 2 and 4, Louis distinctly remembers bright emerald eyes and tight grip on his pinkie. At that Louis knew that he would be so gone for this boy and he was right.

Flash forward twenty years and here they were. Louis was turning 24 in a few hours and for the first time in twenty years; Harry wouldn’t be there to greet him Happy Birthday.

Harry, through everything, had been the one constant thing that had stayed throughout his entire life. Through his parent’s divorce, through his first break-up, when he realized he was gay, Harry had always been there.

It was just one hour ‘til midnight and Harry still wasn’t here. Louis stilled the tears that were threatening to come out. He sighed and went up the stairs figuring he could at least stay on Harry’s side of the bed for just one night.

He sniffled and tugged the blanket closer to him as he placed his head on Harry’s pillow. He breathed in the smell that was uniquely Harry and everything crashed down around him. He cried and cried, muffled sobs echoing around the room so much that he hadn’t heard the front door opening nor had he heard the whisper that followed.

“Boo bear?”

Harry shook the snow out of his hair, all the while looking around for Louis.

He heard muffled sobs coming out from his bedroom and he deflated.

_Oh Louis_

He rushed up the stairs, music still playing.

 _Hey Santa_  
Hey Santa...Santa  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa...Santa  
If you hear me won't you hurry  
Bring my baby tonight

“Happy Birthday Lou...”

Louis lifted his head and stared at the door in disbelief.

Harry was here!

He looked at the clock and searched for the date. There it said, in bright and flashing, December 24; 12:01 am.

Louis shot out from under the covers and nearly tackled him to the ground.


End file.
